Compartir
by ina minina
Summary: hay situaciones en las que no queda más opción que ceder... One-shot


Situado después de los androides

* * *

Los relámpagos y truenos resonaron por toda su habitación, inevitablemente cerró sus ojitos por el estruendo, se cubrió bajo las sábanas como si eso ayudara a no escuchar la tormenta que empezaba a formarse.

Pronto el sonido de la lluvia se hizo presente, odiaba las tormentas, pero no porque le tuviera miedo, no, él nunca tenía miedo… bueno sí, pero no a estúpidas e insignificantes tormentas, simplemente su genética le impedía dormir tranquilo con el bullicio que se originaba a causa de la fuerza de la naturaleza. Suspiró frustrado, la única forma en que pudiera conciliar el sueño sería entre los brazos de su madre.

Y sería una buena solución, y común para el niño de cuatro años, siempre recurría a los brazos de su madre cuando lo necesitaba, y su querida madre no tenía ningún problema en recibirlo, por el contrario, siempre quedaba maravillada con su pequeña presencia, y pasaba el rato dándole mimos y afectos, que usualmente él mismo no dejaba que se los dieran, pero si nadie estaba viendo ¿Cuál era el problema? Siempre fingía que no necesitaba de los cuidados de su madre, pero era solo una fachada, era más que feliz cuando su madre le daba besos y lo acunaba en sus brazos.

Y lo mejor que podía pasarle en sus cuatro añitos, era dormir junto a ella, era mucho mejor que tener el último juguete de moda, y definitivamente sería una buena solución ahora, siempre en los brazos de su madre las tormentas pasaban a segundo plano y reconciliaba el sueño de inmediato.

Pero había un problema con ello ahora, su madre no estaba sola en su habitación, su padre estaba con ella, y no era una opción ir a colarse en su cama, por varios motivos, el primero, porque él era un niño grande y no debía dormir con sus padres, él no era un niñito mimado, y su padre lo vería de muy mal modo si lo intentaba, segundo, él podría pensar que le tenía miedo a la tonta tormenta ¿cómo le iba a explicar que simplemente el ruido no lo dejaba dormir y que estaba seguro que en los brazos de su madre podría reconciliar su anhelado sueño? Él no lo entendería…

Además… su padre no sabía que él dormía con su madre cuando él se iba a entrenar al espacio. Era la única oportunidad que tenía el pequeño niño de cabello lavanda para dormir con ella, por una extraña razón, su padre no veía de muy bien modo que él la buscara, ya sea por cualquier porqué, creía sospechar el motivo, y si era el que creía, definitivamente no era una opción ir donde la habitación de sus padres.

Un fuerte rayo cayó a distancia cercana a la Corporación haciendo saltar al niño escondido bajo las sábanas, maldición… pero podría intentarlo.

Recogió su manta favorita y se envolvió en ella, se puso sus pantuflas de gato que le recordaban al gatito de su abuelo, dio un largo suspiro, y se armó de valor para salir de su cuarto.

El pasillo se iluminaba con los relámpagos que se colaban a través de los vidrios de las ventanas, sintió su pulso acelerarse, en este momento maldecía que su habitación estuviera tan lejos del cuarto de sus padres, no entendía porque lo cambiaron de cuarto, por lo que oyó de su abuela, él antes dormía en una habitación cercana a la de sus padres, pero cuando cumplió dos años lo cambiaron a su actual dormitorio, cuando le preguntó a su madre el porqué, esta se puso muy nerviosa y le dijo que era porque era más amplio que su actual cuarto.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la anhelada habitación, sus latidos estaban chocando en su pecho, no entendía porque estaba tan nervioso, no era la primera vez que se colaba en el cuarto, pero sí era la primera vez que su padre estaría ahí… parecía un motivo suficiente para temblar, intentó calmarse, él era fuerte, no podía ponerse nervioso por algo así, suspiró y giró el pomo de la puerta despacio, tragó saliva cuando la oscuridad de las cuatro paredes se hizo visible para sus rasgados ojitos azules.

Pudo reconocer ambas siluetas en la cama en el centro, las cortinas impedían que la luz de la fuerza de la naturaleza se abriera paso en el dormitorio, cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de él, sin hacer ningún ruido, avanzó sigilosamente hasta el lugar que siempre usaba en la cómoda cama, pero no contó con que también fuera el lugar de su padre, quedó pasmado mirando el ceño fruncido de su padre, ¿acaso ni cuando dormía se relajaba?

Apretó la manta entre sus manos y se dio la vuelta, tendría que dormir en el lado de su madre…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Trunks?-la ronca voz lo hizo dar un respingo, volteó lentamente para ver los intensos ojos negros de su papá mirándolo fijamente

-yo… no podía dormir-confesó apenado

-eso no responde por qué estás acá Trunks-tragó saliva inquieto, su padre siempre lo ponía nervioso cuando no estaban en la cámara de gravedad, no sabía porque pero le era más fácil tratar con él cuando lo entrenaba.

-yo… el ruido de la tormenta me-

-¿tienes miedo de una tormenta?-preguntó alzando una ceja, antes que el niño negara indignado por la acusación de su progenitor un gemido detrás de su padre se oyó acompañado de movimientos.

-uhm… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó adormilada su madre, al niño le brillaron los ojitos cuando la vio despierta, por algún extraño motivo se sintió aliviado al ver despierta a su atesorada madre-¿Trunks?-Bulma abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio a su niño de pie al lado de su esposo, tapado con una manta mirándola.

-mamá…-Vegeta vio el intercambio de miradas y frunció el ceño-no… no puedo dormir por el ruido de la tormenta-vio a su madre acomodarse entre las cobijas, tapándose más firme, eso le extrañó.

-oh ya veo… ven acá pequeño-sonrió amorosa, el niño sonrió y se subió rápidamente a la cama.

-un momento-la voz de su padre interrumpió-¿piensas que el niño duerma acá?-interrogó a su madre

-claro-susurró la peliturquesa, buscó entre el suelo y la cama con la mirada-¿Dónde dejaste mi camisón?-susurró al saiyajin

-¿mamá?-Bulma volteó a ver a su hijo que estaba a los pies de la cama-¿Por qué estas desnuda?-el rostro de la mujer se sonrojó y desvió la mirada

-eeeh es que hace mucho calor Trunks-siguió buscando entre el suelo, sintió unos golpecitos en el brazo, volteó a ver para encontrarse con la mano de su príncipe acercándole su pijama-vístete-susurró al saiyajin

-Trunks-habló Vegeta ignorando a su mujer-ya eres un niño grande… las tormentas no deberían asustarte-su tono de voz era el de siempre, el menor lo miró extrañado, pensó que le molestaría que estuviera en su cuarto.

-¡no tengo miedo papá!-alzó la voz-el ruido me molesta…-musitó bajito mirando las cobijas, Bulma observó a su hijo hacer un puchero mientras cubría su desnudez con su camisón.

-Vegeta… no hay problema que duerma una vez acá-sugirió la peliturquesa acariciando el hombro del saiyajin, el príncipe la miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio a su hijo que miraba atento el intercambio de palabras entre sus padres.

-no ha sido una vez-sentenció, a lo que tanto Bulma como Trunks lo miraron estupefactos-el niño duerme aquí siempre que no estoy ¿creen que soy idiota?

-¿co…-

-¿Qué cómo lo sé?-interrumpió Vegeta-el niño esta mimado-sentenció mirando a ambos-no solo tus padres lo malcrían, tú también-gruñó mirando severamente a su mujer-dejándole dormir contigo cuando no estoy solo le estás haciendo daño, haciéndolo débil

-ay por favor ¡tiene cuatro años Vegeta!-dijo la científica frunciendo sus finas cejas-y que duerma con sus padres no lo hará débil

-mamá… papá-ambos voltearon a verlo-no peleen…-dijo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero en sus labios

-no peleamos amor-susurró su madre-Vegeta…-musitó mirándolo suplicante, el saiyajin suspiró resignado, simplemente no podía negársele cuando ella suplicaba así… fastidiado le dio la espalda a ambos culpables de su propia debilidad…

-ven acá amor-dijo Bulma llamando a su hijo, tomando como un "sí" la rendición del príncipe ante el asunto.

-no lo sé… mejor me voy a mi cuarto-musitó el menor, el príncipe miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hijo, sabía que a pesar de tener solo cuatro años, era un chiquillo bastante inteligente y astuto, podía ver que el niño estaba incomodo pensando que estaba provocando peleas entre sus padres, aunque el niño luchaba por parecerse a él, imitando sus posturas o diciendo que ya era grande para atarse los cordones de las zapatillas solo, todavía era un niño, y por lo mismo había dejado pasar el hecho de que cada vez que volvía de sus entrenamientos espaciales su cama tenía impregnado con el olor de su hijo.

-Trunks…-habló sin mirarlo, dándole la espalda a ambos-última vez

-¡claro papá!-respondió animado-pero no tengo miedo papá-dijo seguro de sí mismo mientras gateaba hasta el otro lado de su madre, Bulma sonrío a la espalda de su saiyajin y vio a su hijo empujarla levemente hasta el medio de ambos saiyajin

-¿eh?-parpadeo confundida-¿no dormirás donde siempre Trunks?-preguntó la peliturquesa mientras su hijo se acomodaba en la otra orilla de la cama

-no… es el lado de papá-susurró a su madre, claro que el príncipe lo había oído claramente, atento a la plática entre su mujer y su hijo-además así no se pone más celoso

-¿eh?-ahora sí que estaba confundida ¿de que hablaba su niño?

-buenas noches mamá-dijo el medio saiyajin ignorando a su madre, dándole la espalda y acurrucándose entre las mantas.

Bulma miró a su hijo acomodarse y se encogió de hombros, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir entre dos personas, pero podría hacerlo, claro, sobre todo estando rodeada de sus hombres favoritos, sonrió y se acostó cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del calor de sus hombres.

Cuando oyó la respiración de su madre tornarse pausada, decidió darse la vuelta y abrazarla, siempre lo hacía, esperaba que su madre se durmiera y la abrazaba, no podía demostrarse débil frente a sus ojos, prefería hacerlo cuando nadie lo veía, disfrutar en secreto del calor de su madre, eran las pequeñas maravillas de la vida.

-¿papá?-susurró

-¿hmp?-respondió el saiyajin

-mamá ya se durmió-siguió susurrando

-eso parece… duérmete Trunks-susurró imitando a su hijo

-ya puedes abrazarla-Vegeta abrió los ojos ante la declaración del menor, se volteó lentamente a ver a su hijo, el niño tenía la cabeza alzada para verlo, lucía su ceño fruncido como siempre, al igual que él…

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pudo articular

-yo puedo compartir papá-pestañeó mirándolo fijamente

-no hay nada que compartir Trunks-sentenció incómodo con la platica

-solo será esta noche papá-hizo una mueca mirándolo serio-no deberías ser tan infantil… mamá nos quiere a los dos-Vegeta miró anonadado a su hijo, no sabía que decirle-anda… abrázala-sonrió-¿también la abrazas cuando está dormida verdad?-siguió mirándolo sin saber que decir, claro. Él también lo hacía, y estaba casi seguro que su hijo lo hacía por el mismo motivo que él, para no demostrarse débil.

-duérmete Trunks-atinó a contestar, dándose la vuelta y acomodándose en su lugar.

El niño miró la silueta de su padre y se encogió de hombros, estaba claro que él no asumiría que estaba celoso, él lo entendía, también se ponía un poco celoso cuando su padre llegaba y él no podía seguir recurriendo a los brazos de su madre, pero con el tiempo había entendido que su madre tenía tiempo y amor para los dos, esperaba que su padre comprendiera lo mismo, tenía la sensación de que lo hacía, ¿por algo le permitió dormir con ellos no? Se acurrucó al lado de su madre y cerró sus ojos, tentando el sueño. Antes que pudiera rendirse a Morfeo, sintió un fuerte brazo apegarse al suyo que rodeaba la cintura de su madre, abrió los ojos adormilado para ver a su padre acomodado al otro lado, abrazándola al igual que él.

-y Trunks-susurró con los ojos cerrados, el menor abrió los ojos lentamente-yo no comparto a tu madre

-entonces yo tampoco-respondió con un puchero, cerró los ojos y se rindió al sueño, Vegeta abrió los ojos para ver el ceño fruncido y la mueca de enojo dibujada en los labios de su hijo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, su hijo era más parecido a él de lo que creía.

* * *

Gracias por leer c:

se me ocurrió mientras compraba xDD espero que haya sido de su agrado :3


End file.
